Metamorphosis
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Different point of views while Bella is transforming into a vampire in Breaking Dawn. Covers different perspectives of Bella, Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's as they meet the new member of their family and reflect on how Bella has changed them.
1. Rosalie

_**This takes place in Breaking Dawn while Bella is changing. I don't know how many chapters this will be, or how many points of view it will cover, but the idea is that it will show some other perspectives while Bella is changing, and their thoughts about her, Renesmee, and the rest of the family.**_

_**This is Rosalie's perspective. Of course Edward will be there, but I will try and focus on Rosalie's thoughts, not so much Edward's point of view. The only knowledge I have of Rosalie's perspective comes from a short moment Stephenie Meyer wrote from New Moon, so I am sorry if I don't quite get her point of view how you expect it would be. **_

_**I imagined that this took place early on in Bella's transformation stage. It will try and follow what I set up in my other piece 'Just Two Days' but some aspects might be slightly different. **_

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful<em>. There was no other word to describe her dazzling appearance. She is the very definition of beauty. _Beauty_, such a human word. Of course, Renesmee is half human. A few weeks ago, the idea that anyone remotely human could be more beautiful than me would have tainted my pathetically superficial mind with jealousy. The idea that any _vampire_ even equalled my appearance would have brought about the same pitiable feelings. I wasn't indefinitely compassionate like Carlisle, or loving and accepting of everyone like Esme. I didn't have Alice's usual exuberance of happiness, or Emmett's carefree yet loyal nature. Beauty, that is what I have. It is almost shameful not having anything personality wise to be proud of. But I was shallow enough to be happy knowing that I am the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

_That I _was_ the most beautiful,_ I corrected myself. Much to my surprise, there was no jealousy in the comment, no anger or hatred towards this being that was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth with her presence. _Renesmee_. How could anyone ever have any bad feelings towards this little angel in my arms? Even the _dog_ couldn't keep his eyes off her. I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat, making an effort to turn my back on the drooling mongrel. This whole imprinting crap is disgusting if you ask me. I don't care if it's uncontrollable. The dog falls in love with the daughter of the married women he had a sick obsession with? I don't see how Edward can stop himself from coming downstairs and ripping his miserable head of.

Cocking my head to the side, I could hear a second heartbeat upstairs, fluttering like the one in my arms. A changing heart. I recognised the sound immediately. All too clearly I could see Emmett in my mind, broken and human, changing into the thing I hated being so much. As if it were happening now, I could feel the anguish and guilt in my chest, stronger than I had ever felt since waking up a vampire. I could imagine how Edward was feeling now; helpless, lost, confused. Carlisle's reassurances would comfort him, like they had for me, but nothing will seem complete until she wakes up. Edward and I are rarely on the same page, but strangely this child had brought us closer.

A small, dimpled hand pressed to my neck, hot and soft. Images flashed through my mind, a now familiar feeling. I could see the look of longing of the beautiful face below as I felt the feeling in my mind. But this wasn't my feeling; it was hers. Throughout her traumatic growth in the womb, and then her scarring birth, I hadn't thought too much on what she would be like. All I saw was a newborn baby, cooing and crying like any other child. Of course I shouldn't have overlooked the possibility that she would be gifted. Just like her father. As if she wasn't special enough already, Renesmee gave perfect a whole new meaning.

The images put into my mind this time showed Renesmee what she wanted now. _Daddy_. It wasn't a word, exactly, more an image. I could see my brother in my mind how she saw him, covered in the blood from her birth, the only memory she has of her parents. But the connection was strong, even I could see that. I was on my feet in one fluid movement, Renesmee cradled in my arms. The gesture felt so natural, having a child in my arms. I tried to keep my mind away from the truth that in a few days, Renesmee will have yet another set of arms to be nestled into. Of course she would want her mother, the woman who carried her, even if she was only inside Bella for less than a month.

Everybody's eyes followed Renesmee as I glided over to the staircase. Carlisle and Esme looked pleased. Alice gazed, aware of what was going on. Jasper and Emmett rose off their seats, glaring as Jacob followed me. I turned to give him a cold look; he didn't seem to be looking at anyone other than Renesmee. I made that disgusted sound again, but made no move to stop him following me. After spending over half a century with Edward, I was fairly certain he wouldn't be so calm about this whole dog-falling-in-love-with-his-daughter thing when he saw Jacob face to face. But who knows? Maybe Bella has him so distracted at the moment. That's a shame. I would give anything to see the mutt get a good kick in the gut.

I small wriggle in my arms immediately caught my attention. Impatient, wanting to see her father. The feelings in my head were strong. It kind of reminded me of the effect Jasper had on people, except I could feel my own emotions separate from hers. I smiled down at Renesmee, patting her hand where it rested on my neck. Unlike any beauty I had seen before, she parted her perfect, round little lips to reveal her array of milky, bright teeth. So advanced for her years, but unlike Carlisle, I would live in the moment and try to enjoy her childhood while it lasted. Her accelerated growth wouldn't taint how I felt right now. I'm sure we will work something out. We have to. Everyone in this family is willing to put their lives on the line to save Renesmee. One of us had already.

I took a deep, unnessesary breath, pausing outside the door to Carlisle's study. What would the room look like now? I had heard enough of what went on upstairs to know things have been cleaned up, so there would be no danger of me repeating my performance from last time in this room. A feeling close to guilt swept through me as I remembered my limited moments from Renesmee's birth. One second I had been ready to pull Renesmee out of Bella's body where she suffocated, the next everything went red. I could remember being thrown around the room, knowing it was the dog beating the hell out of me. And I had let him, just that once. Because there was something more important than getting my revenge on the dog at that point.

The small hand patted impatiently on my neck again, twisting my curls around in her fingers, reaching out towards the door with her free hand. Thanks to Carlisle's reassurances, I didn't need to worry about her not being able to support her body. Already she had the development most one month old babies had, or maybe even two month babies. I chuckled under my breath as I noted her impatience, so much like her mother. In a swift movement, I reached out and opened the door, the dog managing to slip into the room before I could slam the wood on his fingers.

My eyes scanned around the room instinctively. It had begun to look more like an office in here. The medical equipment had disappeared who knows where, the only piece remaining being the sturdy medical table in the centre of the room. That's when I saw the broken, battered body of the life I had spent the past few weeks protecting. Bella lay flat on the table, her legs and arms limp, but lied out perfectly for healing. There was little flesh on her bones still, but I could see an improvement already. Her skin had no colour, bleached of any pigment she once had. But that is what venom did to all of us. Not that it was too noticeable in Bella's already alabaster pale skin.

Edward didn't look up as we entered the room. Guess he didn't need to anyway. I could hear Jacob somewhere behind me; I could smell his reeking odour now filling up the room. I peered down at Renesmee who had dropped her hand from my neck. She wasn't looking at me at all, or even Jacob. There's a surprise. Renesmee gazed at her mother, her eyes filled with worry and love, emotions far beyond the normal range for a newborn child.

"Edward, there is someone who has been waiting hours to meet you," I said quietly as Renesmee reached forward again, her hands forming little fists, unclasping and clasping again in midair. That dazzling smile lit up Nessie's face as Edward turned around to look at her, wonderstruck, just as the rest of us were when we first saw her. Of course, he has seen her through our thoughts before. He had even been the first person to hold her, but it was like he was seeing her for the first time. For the first time in weeks, Edward smiled, the way he smiled at Bella, full of love and adoration, despite whatever circumstances there were.

It felt strange, releasing her from my arms, but I carefully handed Renesmee over to Edward. I could see this was what Renesmee wanted more than anything at this point, to meet her father again. Like she would with any of us, she placed her hand against his neck, showing him something in her special way. I wondered if it felt any different than just hearing her thoughts. Feeling intrusive on such a moment, I turned to look at Bella, sitting in one of the empty chairs by her bedside. We didn't need to sit at all, it had just become habit.

Feeling slightly strange, I held her hand- the one which Edward was not holding- and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, quite a few degrees colder than it had been before Renesmee's birth. I didn't really know what to say. Could words cover the strange guilt-like feeling I felt? After all, I was supposed to be her protector, ensure that Renesmee's birth went smoothly, and, contrary to most people's beliefs, I wanted her to live, as a vampire at least. It seemed almost ironic that I was hoping for the very thing that I had pleaded her against becoming.

"Bella," I said, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me. When did I start recognising the outside world during my own transformation? I didn't want to relive the memory. "I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I have to say I am sorry." I could feel pairs of eyes on my back, probably confused or shocked. There was a brief, throaty snort in the corner. I tried my best to fight my better instinct to rip his head off and continued.

"I promised that I would look after Renesmee and help her come into this world, but I lost it. Everything turned out all right in the end, though I can't help but feel like I have failed you in some ways. So I just want you to know I am sorry for that, for everything. I know we have never really seen eye to eye, but I have nothing against you Bella. In fact, I do see you as a sister, and I hope we will still be...friends when you wake up. It seems we have a lot more in common than I thought." I smiled briefly. Finally Bella had made the same choice I would have made if I had a second chance at being human- to have a child, no matter what the consequences.

I could see the _mutt_ gaping at me in the corner, his mouth hanging open like a moron. I resisted the urge to scoff. I knew what he thought of me, and made no effort to correct him. Why should I waste my breath on him? Surely when Bella wakes up she will find out about this disgusting imprinting business, and then give the dog the reaction we all wish we had the excuse of giving him. Mind you, Bella has always acted oddly forgiving with Jacob. Still, if anyone imprinted on _my_ child, I would never be able to take that news sitting down. Ugh. Thinking about _him_ again. I tried to turn my thoughts towards more pleasant avenues.

Keeping my eyes away from the corner, I searched for my one and only niece. Maybe she was hungry, or needed to be changed again. It was only an hour ago when I put her in a new outfit, but she was already growing out of it. Good thing Alice has enough clothes to last her through the days, though the first few hours were tricky. Despite her rapid growth in the womb, none of us had anticipated just how big she would get within hours of her birth.

"Rosalie," Esme's soft voice called from the doorway, Carlisle entering the room, probably to check on Bella again. Or Renesmee. Or both. Both of them had undergone quite a few medical examinations by now. "Why don't you come downstairs?" I knew what that translated to. _Why don't you leave Renesmee alone with her father_. It wasn't the father I was worried about. I glared over to Jacob, who gave me a stupid grin. Carlisle interjected before Esme could reply, holding Renesmee's hand to his cheek.

"Rosalie, would you like to get Renesmee some breakfast?" Carlisle asked, obviously seeing what she needed through her thoughts. It was a very convenient form of communication.

With a sigh I got off my seat in one swift moment, stopping to kiss Renesmee on the head before leaving. As I strode through the door, I shot a warning glance towards Jacob, and blew another kiss to Renesmee. There was a strange feeling in my chest, like everything was complete now, thanks to Renesmee. I knew it was irrational. She's not my child, and in a few days, I would be seeing a lot less of her. I knew that. But it seemed like for the first time in a long while, I didn't have to have this bitter feeling in my chest, this complete desperation to be human. Finally everything seems to be falling in the right place, thanks to this little miracle, one no one thought could ever exist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have to say sorry again for starting a new story before I finish another, but this idea just stuck in my head. I will try and update Distractions very soon, but I can't make any promises. Please review and tell me what you think, and who else you want to see the point of view of. No mistake, <em>kiwihipp_, but I am sorry it didn't make sense! Carlisle came up with Esme, and went to check on Renesmee. It was Carlisle who suggested Rosalie go downstairs to get Renesmee more blood. I guess it would make sense that Edward send Rosalie off, but I was going by the idea that he was totally captured by Renesmee at this point. Sorry for the confusion!_**


	2. Esme

_**This chapter will be Esme's perspective. I would like to cover her meeting her granddaughter in the beginning, so I would imagine that this takes place just after Esme and Carlisle get back. To avoid confusion, Carlisle is upstairs checking on Bella (who is in the early stages of transformation), and the Cullen's know of Jacob's imprinting. **_

* * *

><p>A tiny child peeked out towards me, disappearing shyly into Rosalie's blond, wavy hair. Instinctively I leaned closer, eager to meet the newest addition to our large but strong family. My experience with newborns was limited to the few days I spent with my own precious child, but I could remember every second with my tiny boy so accurately. Taking a deep breath, I tried to repress the memories of crippling sadness so I could meet the new angel we have been blessed with.<p>

"Hello, Renesmee," I whispered, unable to keep myself from smiling. The room was all but silent, only the sounds of breathing and heartbeats from the Quileute's and this half-human beauty in front of me. Like with any baby, little noise was made as not to disturb the newborn, but Renesmee didn't cry or wail like other children. Instead she hid shyly, perhaps overwhelmed with all these new people wanting to experience the glory all at once.

Only a few minutes ago we were receiving the news from Alice. Every second without contact had been agony, running towards home faster than we had ever run before. The last we had heard from anyone had been that the placenta was detached. Both Bella and the baby couldn't breathe. Then the sound cut off, disappearing for some reason we did not know. Every second which passed seemed like hours, not knowing if we would make it in time to save the most recent members of our family.

And then Alice called Carlisle. Watching his brow relax slightly and his mouth spread into a smile, I knew my daughter was okay. I couldn't contain my excitement as Carlisle delivered the news that Bella and her child were both safe and alive. As I found out that their child was in fact a girl, I couldn't help but feel shocked. I had relied so much on Bella's prediction; she was adamant that the little baby she carried was a boy. Then there was the floor of warmth as I heard her name. _Renesmee_, half Bella's biological mother, half my name. I couldn't think of a higher honour.

Renesmee moved, just a small shift of her hand from Rosalie's neck outwards, reaching towards the space between us. As if acting on instinct, I held my finger out to her, feeling strength much beyond that of a newborn baby as she grasped onto my finger. While Renesmee was only hours old, she was bigger than any other newborn baby I had experience with, at least two weeks old, physically. Even then, she seemed to be able to support her neck on her own, those Rosalie held her head cradled in her hand like an expert.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rosalie asked softly, offering Renesmee's small, blanket-wrapped body to me. I formed a cradle for her, holding her body close to my chest, her head against my shoulder. For the first time, I saw Renesmee's whole face, and gasped. She was absolutely stunning, more beautiful than any vampire or human or angel. In her face I could see my son, her straight nose and the curve of her eyes resembling his exactly. Bella was there too, shining in the brilliant, beautiful shade of her chocolate brown eyes, the rosiness of her cheeks reflecting the colour of her mothers. Even Charlie had a place in her curls, their bronze colour the same shade as Edward's hair. She was unlike anyone I had ever met.

A small, hot hand pressed against my neck, and there was a flow of images in my head. Rosalie had explained this to me, but I had never been able to understand until it happened. I could still see Renesmee through the vision, but the memories were strong in my mind. It started off somewhere dark and warm, with slightly muddy voices drifting from the distance. I breathed in one quick breath as I realised I was seeing what Renesmee saw before her birth, hearing the voices of her parents. It was such an amazing thing.

I cringed as the perfect family moment turned into something taken straight from the pages of a horror memory as Renesmee entered the world. Almost as if she could sense my discomfort, Renesmee shifted her thoughts, showing me more pleasant memories; her mother smiling at her for the first time, the sight of her father as she took her first breath, Jacob as he reached out towards her. Such a unique situation! I had listened patiently as Jacob explained imprinting to our family, watching the judging faces of some members as he struggled to describe his connection to Renesmee. _Like I would do anything for her_, _be anything for her_, that's how Jacob described it. Not romantic at all, but like a protector, or a brother. None of us, not even Rosalie, could deny that we wanted the same thing for Renesmee that Jacob did; for her to be happy, and for her to be safe.

After a few minutes, Renesmee dropped her hand, smiling blindingly at me. I beamed back at her, delighted to finally meet my granddaughter. I brushed my fingers through her curls, keeping her body close to mine. Renesmee captured all my attention so absolutely. The others had come closer, all huddled together, our eyes fixed on Renesmee. Emmett held his arms out, asking.

"My turn," Emmett said, impatient, as we all was to have our time with Renesmee. I leaned down to kiss Renesmee on the forehead.

"See you soon, Renesmee," I whispered to her, knowing she would understand every word. Her intelligence was as clear as day. "I'm going to go see your...parents, but I'll be back soon." Unwillingly I handed Renesmee over to the next person wanting to have time with her. With one last smile, I walked off towards the staircase.

_Parents_, I thought. I had been a biological parent myself, and since then I have always thought of myself as a parent to my children. Despite their age, and the lack of a biological connection between us, I have always fit into a mothering role with Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. It's true, I do think of them as my children, Edward especially. Of course I love all my children equally, but I have always had a special spot for my youngest, or in some ways older son.

But now I was a grandmother. My children have a child together, now they too will be parents. There is not a doubt in my mind that they would both make amazing parents for Renesmee, even if they haven't met her properly yet. Maybe I should be bringing Renesmee upstairs, introducing her to her father. But then again, I would have to let Edward meet her in his own time. No doubt Bella has him more than anxious at the moment.

It was Alice who waited by the door, opening it for me as I reached the top of the staircase. Of course she would have seen me coming as soon as I decided to visit. There was little noise, only the slightly fast beating of a changing heart, a lot stronger than Bella's shallow breaths. The sight of my newest daughter had me frozen in the doorway. When we left, she had seemed so much better, laughing with colour in her cheeks. There was no colour to her now, whether that was a product of the venom working already or a sign of her condition, I was not sure. Seeing her body, broken, her legs splayed and her bones looking like they would break through her skin...I had to close my eyes and focus on her heartbeat to remind myself she had survived.

After a deep breath, I managed to open my eyes again. This was not fair of me to think this way. Of course Bella was alright. The venom was already healing her. In a couple of hours, she would look a hundred times healthier. Carlisle flitted around her body, checking her pulse, repositioning her legs, made lifeless by her broken spine. I could see that Alice had changed her into a lovely blue silk dress, not something Bella would choose, but beautiful all the same. The fabric looked loose around her body, but hopefully the venom would return her body to how it was before. It had for the rest of us.

Edward held Bella's hand, anxiety clear in his expression. Acting on instinct, I went to stand next to him, sitting in the seat Alice must have been sitting in before I came upstairs. I put my arm around his shoulders, a gesture meant to be comforting.

"She will be fine, Edward, you know that," I reassured him. He took a deep breath as if to calm himself before replying.

"I know," Edward said eventually. "She's just so still, and so...broken. I don't know if the venom will heal her properly..."

"Her injuries aren't much worse than mine were, Son. Her heart is strong, and already she is getting better. In a few days, she will be completely healed, and you won't have to worry about her getting hurt again." Edward didn't look so convinced.

"I think there is someone really wanting to meet you, should I get Rosalie to bring her up?" I offered, sensing he needed a change in topic.

"Not yet," Edward said knowingly. "She is fine at the moment, maybe in a few hours, when Bella is a little better. I don't want her feeling...guilty at all, seeing Bella at the moment. She's fine. I can hear her thoughts perfectly, so obviously she doesn't have Bella's mental block." Edward even smiled a little, before his brow creased and he looked back to his wife in concern.

"She is a lot like Bella, and you too, Edward."

"She has Bella's eyes, exactly. That was something I didn't expect, seeing her for the first time. I'm so glad I didn't lose that part of her. And her colour, too. She's so much like Bella," Edward mused. It was so like him to not see himself in her, even though he had seen her stunning hair and striking perfection long before the rest of us had seen her.

"Renesmee has your hair colour, and your face. And somehow, your gift has gone through to her," I explained, thinking how one so young could be so talented.

"I have seen it through Rosalie's thoughts, and then everyone else's as she has _shown_ them what she is thinking," Edward shook his head, in awe. "I wonder if I would have noticed if I didn't know already. It does seem like she puts the thoughts into your head, so maybe I would have picked up on it."

"I'm sure you would have. She's so talented, Renesmee is. I can't wait for you to spend some time with her, Edward. You'll love her every bit as much as you love Bella. And she loves you every bit as much as she loves Bella," I told him, wondering if he had seen it in her thoughts, that there was a connection between them.

"I can see hear her thoughts, yes. It's hard to believe, though. Her loving Bella, I can understand completely. How could anyone not love Bella? But I still can't believe she would love me like she loves Bella, like a child would love their parent."

"But you are her parent, and she knows that, Edward, she knows who her dad is," I smiled at my son, a father, a parent now, like me. A little hesitantly, Edward smiled back.

"And she knows who her mother is, right from the very start she has known and loved Bella. Her intelligence is shocking really, but I can see her thoughts, see how she knows who Bella is, and how she understands what is happening to Bella now. I should have known after her rapid development in the womb, she would develop at an immense rate after birth. You don't think something is wrong, do you?" Edward asked frantically, looking up at Carlisle who had been silent throughout out exchange.

"I'm sure she's perfectly healthy, Edward. I'll go check on her right now, maybe take some measurements again. We should probably start tracking her growth, fast as it is, just to see if there is any pattern. Don't worry, Son, we can talk about this later. I'm sure you would like Bella to be involved in that particular conversation as well," Carlisle explained, to which Edward nodded in agreement.

I could see how hard it was for him, having to wait for Bella to wake up, suffering all the worry involved until them. I wondered if that is how Carlisle felt, waiting for me to complete the transformation. Mind you, I wasn't silent like Bella, and I had no idea what was happening to me, or what I would become. Bella went into this completely aware that she would come out the other side a newborn vampire. Could she hear us? Her body, so still and silent, suggested she heard nothing of the outside world at the moment. Seeing her face, expressionless and emotionless, I wondered how the venom was affecting her. Could she be in pain, so silent and quiet?

"She must be in pain," Edward responded, agonized, leaning over to press his lips to Bella's cheek.

"You don't know that. There is still a lot of morphine in her system, maybe that is keeping her numb? Don't take this out on yourself," I told him, rubbing my hand comfortingly on his shoulder, as I had done for Rosalie when Emmett was changing.

"I can't help it. Look at what I have done to her!" Edward said, looking horrified as he signalled to Bella's broken spine. I didn't know whether he was referring to her change, or if he still blamed himself for how Bella's health deteriorated during her pregnancy. Edward didn't answer my mental dispute; instead he closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands.

"You know Bella wouldn't want you blaming yourself for this. This is what she wants, remember, she chose this, to make the transformation. And she loves Renesmee, she was willing to die to save her, but she didn't have to. Bella will be okay. You have given her more than she has ever thought of," I tried again to reassure Edward, but he was stubborn. I wondered how much of his and Bella's personalities have gone through the Renesmee. She is impossibly caring and kind, full of love and devotion towards the ones she loves, just like Bella and Edward. And then she has her own personality, her own character. So much life in one little, but impossibly unique girl.

"I have never really thanked you," Edward said quietly after a long silence. Thanked me? For what? "For being there for Bella, for protecting her and listening to her when I didn't. Just thank you, for everything. For welcoming Bella into the family, and then Renesmee. It's more than I ever thought possible." I beamed at him, my heart flooding with warmth despite being physically cold.

"You're very welcome," I replied, still smiling. "You know Bella is like my own daughter, and now Renesmee is my granddaughter! Thank you, for both. Without you, I wouldn't have the honour of calling either of them my family members." Edward smiled in return, the happiest I had seen him in weeks.

Finally my family was all united. Couples were no longer torn apart by Renesmee's mystery; friendships are as if nothing happened. Renesmee has been the missing piece of our family we never knew existed. She's brought Rosalie to a level of happiness I rarely see in her. She's captured Alice, despite being blind to her. Even her uncle's can't take their eyes off her. I could only predict the feeling she would evoke in her parents. In only a few days, everyone will be happy and perfect. It seems like everyone will finally have their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! if you have any ideas or wish to any particular perspectives, please tell me!<em>**


	3. Jacob

_**Jacob's point of view has been requested, so here is my take on Jacob when he first sees Bella. I will try and have some memories of when Jacob first saw Renesmee, and his thoughts towards her, but I would like to focus on how the relationship between Bella and Jacob is changed. The context of this was set up in my other story 'Just Two Days'. I loved Jacob's humour in Breaking Dawn, but I don't think the writing style of this chapter will be too similar to Jacob's point of view in Breaking Dawn due to my amateur writing ability. This starts off from the end of Rosalie's point of view, so Jacob, Edward and Renesmee are alone with Bella. **_

* * *

><p>I flashed Blondie a smug smile as she gave me a parting glare, taking off downstairs to get Renesmee some breakfast. She had only eaten a few hours ago. My eyes flashed to Nessie's face. It wasn't a conscious action of mine; my body simply felt the need to check on her. Sure enough, she was fine. Of course she was. Everyone in this family was working to protect her. Even Sam's pack, the very pack who wanted her destroyed as soon as they found out she existed, would do nothing to harm her. There was an insane feeling of relief knowing she was safe. It was stronger than any of my other feelings, she was more important to me than myself.<p>

It was a strange, yet amazing feeling, having all my thoughts focused towards one person. I could remember watching Sam and Jared and Paul and Quil, feeling disgusted as they happily lived without their own minds, their own free will. I'd thought it sick that they were _happy_ giving up their own instincts, and even sicker that we all had the gene to imprint, to lose our minds. I had lived months hating the idea of imprinting, the idea of becoming completely dependent on another for happiness. I would have rather lived in misery than have to give up my freedom. It almost made me laugh to think of how much of an idiot I was.

Now imprinting was an amazing, beautiful thing. Just seeing her eyes made every hurt, every pain I had ever felt disappeared. My confusing, soul-tearing ties to Bella just vanished. I no longer felt this desperate love for her. Our love would never disappear; it just shifted back to something more normal, something right. My link to the earth had shifted, the ground no longer held me in place. Renesmee did. It didn't matter that she was only minutes old, or there was a family full of vampires ready to rip my head off as soon as they realized what happened. None of that mattered as long as Renesmee was happy and safe.

I took a deep breath. Best to get this over with. I knew the moment would come when I would have to face Edward, explain to him that I was now bound to his daughter forever. His newborn daughter, the child he was only just meeting. How was I going to explain that so he didn't jump to the same conclusion that Blondie had? Her disgusted face was almost priceless as she fumed over the idea that I was _in love_ with Nessie. Of course I wasn't in love with her! She was a baby, a baby only hours old. Even I wasn't that sick. All I want is for her to be happy and safe. I felt myself fall into a protective role with her, someone to watch over her, make sure she had food when she was hungry (or thirsty), make sure she wasn't sad. That couldn't be so different from what her parents want for her. So how am I supposed to explain all this crap?

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on," Edward said, hearing my thoughts. That used to annoy me, having all my thoughts picked from my head. It was more convenient now from ever. At least he would be able to see that there is nothing romantic going on, I wasn't putting my claim on his newborn daughter before she even had the chance to grow up.

"Yes, I can see that there is nothing romantic about it. You just want her to be happy and safe. I understand that," Edward continued, speaking as if my thoughts were intended as part of the conversation. I couldn't even feel annoyed as he plucked the comment from my head. Edward didn't seem fuelled with rage like Rosalie, or about to rip my head off like Jasper. I snuck a glance to Renesmee, cradled in his lap. She had her tiny pink hand pressed against Edward's neck. Did she know that was unnecessary?

"I'm not going to get angry with you just yet," Edward said calmly, a slight smile on his lips. _Yet_? "I want to see how Bella will react. Knowing her love for Renesmee, I can't see her letting it slide so easily. But she's Bella, so she might surprise me. It would bother her if I rip your head off now and she decides to forgive you later." I laughed. That sounded a bit more like the way things used to be between Edward and I, before we had to form this strange compromise to save Bella's life. But the compromise didn't bother me anymore. Now that Renesmee was part of my life, I should probably make more of an effort to get along with _both_ her parents. Edward laughed quietly.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Well, ask you, really," I said after a deep breath. Although he probably already knew, he waited for me to explain before responding. There's a first. Ever since I saw Nessie's impatience to see her mother when she wakes, I have been worrying over and over again about Renesmee. Of course Bella would never ever hurt her daughter intentionally, but I had seen young vampires before, seen how out of control they are. Not one of them seemed aware of their actions. In just a few days Bella would be one of them, a newborn vampire. She would still be Bella, sort of. Even when her skin is ice cold and rock hard and her heart doesn't beat, I have to believe that she will be in there somewhere.

But she will still be a vampire, and her daughter is half human. She has a heart that beats, blood that pumps through her veins, and no one else sees a problem with bringing a newborn vampire near her half-human child. I am certain that nobody would allow any harm to come to Renesmee, but I wouldn't risk her with anyone. Especially not her young, potentially uncontrollable vampire mother. Edward was frowning as I mulled over these thoughts, clearly in disagreement with her assessment.

"I know you've had trouble imaging Bella as herself when she wakes up, but that's who she will be. She will still be the Bella you know," Edward explained, answering one of the lesser problems on my mind. Renesmee was my priority. I heard Edward sigh as he looked at me, then his daughter, and finally his eyes settled on Bella.

"I won't keep Bella away from her daughter," Edward spoke with conviction. Of course you won't. He would still give her exactly what she wanted, no matter how dangerous.

"I don't think it will be dangerous. I would never put Renesmee in danger, and neither would you, or the rest of my family. Renesmee is half-human, but she is also half-vampire. For all we know, the vampire parts might be strong enough that Bella can ignore the human parts. Don't worry about putting Nessie is harm's way. She won't be in danger for a second, and Bella would be devastated if she can't see her own child." I wasn't fully convinced by Edward's explanation.

"Still, I have to do something. What about if we test her out on me first?" Edward laughed at my suggestion.

"Even as a newborn, she will have much better taste," Edward explained, still laughing.

"But I am still human, sort of. If she is completely fine with me, then she can see the child," I proposed, desperate to do something to ensure Bella would be fine around Nessie.

"Like I said, I won't keep Bella from Nessie, but I'll let you have your little test if it makes you feel better. It's your life. Don't blame me if she attacks," Edward said, half joking about the last part. I had experienced enough to know that Edward wouldn't let Bella hurt me, because she would regret it later. I was sure that her kindness wouldn't change along with her body.

"I don't care if she attacks me, as long as Nessie is safe," I explained. Mind you, if she doesn't attack me because of my blood, she would surely attack me when she finds out about me and Ness. The whole newborn-vampire thing wouldn't help Bella's tendency to overreact. But she has always forgiven me in the past. Maybe she won't think too much of it. Maybe she will finally be glad we can love each other the right way, we can be in each other lives. Bella had always wished we were family. Alright, she wished that I was her brother, but this way, we will still be like family, in each other's lives without this crazy love triangle business.

"One more thing..." I said out loud, knowing it was pointless. He would have heard the idea as soon as I thought of it. "Would you mind if I tell her about imprinting? I don't want her to jump to conclusions like everyone else." Edward thought for a long second.

"Okay, I can promise you that much. I owe you as much as telling her about that particular situation yourself." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Edward," I said out of true gratefulness. Of course I didn't trust him completely to keep that secret if she happened to ask. The way he seemed to give Bella exactly what she wanted, when she wanted was similar to the way I would give anything, do anything for Renesmee. I wasn't the only one who had someone they couldn't live without. Maybe if I explain that to Bella... My mind still covered all the ways I could explain imprinting to her. I remembered her reaction when I first told her about Quil imprinting on Claire. Even after explaining it to her, I still got the idea that she couldn't understand how Quil could be so bound to a toddler. It really didn't help that she has seen how things are with Sam and Emily, with Jared and Kim. But it isn't like that with me and Renesmee, and it never would be if she didn't want it to be. How do I explain to Bella that all I want is for Nessie to be happy and safe?

"I'll let you deal with that particular obstacle," Edward said, his tone sort of smug. I bet he's hoping that she lashes out and tries to attack me. He'd probably enjoy that. Oh well. I can take care of myself, and its better she attack me than Ness. As long as she doesn't bite me. I'll bet my system won't take to _that_ very well.

"I won't let her bite you," Edward said, struggling to keep a smile off his face. Probably imagining his wife attacking me when she finds out.

"Believe it or not, Jacob, I don't want her to attack you. I'm sure even though it would be completely justified if she did," Edward laughed, "she would be upset with herself afterwards." He was right though. It wouldn't matter if I walked away without a limb, as long as Bella didn't regret her actions.

"It's not exactly like that, Jacob. I would be lying if I said Bella wasn't my biggest motivation for making sure she doesn't injure you, but I wouldn't want you to be the victim of her attack. I still owe you a lot Jacob." Edward explained, picking out my thoughts again. Before imprinting, I would have loved to have him owe me, but now I couldn't really care less. Not having my own feelings as my first priority wasn't as bad as I had imagined.

Taking a deep breath before looking, I turned my head to Bella. Her body wasn't much better than when I had left her dead corpse in the room. She wasn't much better, but there was a definite improvement. It was clear right away that the little vampire had taken advantage of Bella's unmoving state to dress her. The blue cocktail dress was nothing Bella would have ever chosen for herself. Thankfully it covered the worst of the wounds, the giant hole in her stomach where Nessie had broken free from.

There were still clear bite marks along Bella's arms and neck, where the venom was locked in her system. I didn't realize how much of a difference it would make; knowing Bella would still be alive, even if she wasn't red-checked and human. Any form of alive was better than dead. At least as a vampire I would know Bella would be happy, and she would be safe. That was all I ever wanted for her, once I put my own selfishness aside.

Edward started humming to Nessie, whose eyes happily drooped. I could tell she was about to drift off to sleep soon. For a newborn baby, she sleeps amazing well, not waking once throughout the night. Out of politeness more than want, I tried to give Edward and Nessie some privacy. I took Bella's hand- the one Edward did not hold- in my own. Her skin was colder than usual. Everyone but Nessie felt cold to me, but I could feel that her temperature had dropped. It wouldn't be long now, maybe a couple of days, before she wakes up, ice cold and rock hard. For now, her skin was still slightly soft. I was scared to hold her hand any tighter, worried I would mess up her recovery.

The smell of chemicals in the air burnt my nose. For obvious regions, everyone had been incredibly thorough with sterilising the equipment and cleaning up all the blood in the room. Bella didn't quite smell like one of them yet. Her scent didn't burn my nose like the rest of them. That would be one thing that I would miss in a few days. Bella's body lay limp and still, her legs and spine repositioned so they would heal properly.

Bella's heart was the loudest thing in the room, fluttering stronger than Nessie's light heartbeat. Through a closed mouth Bella took small, shallow breaths. I wondered what she was feeling now. Could she hear us?

"I don't think so," Edward replied to the question I had not asked aloud. "She hasn't moved at all. Carlisle thinks that the morphine is keeping her out of pain, so she will just remain like this until she wakes up." It was clear from his tone that Edward doubted that Bella wasn't in pain. It was like Bella to be a martyr though, stay quiet and still, afraid she would hurt him if she let on what she was truly feeling.

"That's what I am afraid of," Edward said in a pained tone. In a seemly unconscious action, he held Renesmee closer to his chest. The bloodsucker was doing a surprisingly good job at being a parent. Then again, he had been good a taking care of Bella, so why should it be any different with the child they shared?

"You'd rather she be screaming and moving around?" I asked, surprised. Edward shrugged.

"If it would make her feel better. I hate to think that she is putting herself in even more pain to spare my feelings. She must be in so much pain..."

"She's probably still all drugged up and can't feel a thing," I replied. Bella didn't look like she was in pain at all, and she was such a terrible actress that I was convinced she couldn't feel anything. Her face was perfectly smooth and composed. Someone had wiped all the blood and sweat off her face, so she looked peaceful, just like she was sleeping.

It was strange looking at her, not feeling that crippling pain as I watched the girl I loved throw away her life. The love between us hadn't vanished, it had just changed into something understandable, something which didn't leave us both in pain as we realized we had a future all mapped out, one that would never occur. In a normal world with no vampire and no werewolves, we would have been happy together, just as easy as breathing. But Bella was almost under a spell by her love for Edward, something I couldn't compete with. She couldn't live without him.

Now we both have people we can't live without. I won't have to feel in pain looking at Bella, knowing what would have been. We wouldn't have to tiptoe around each other, trying to ignore this love which was more than friends. Finally we could just be friends, like family. We could see each other every day- I couldn't leave Nessie alone for very long- and we could be happy being with each other. It was so ironic that every dangerous choice Bella made lead to my happiness. Her marrying her vampire, having a real honeymoon, almost being killed by the result of that honeymoon, and finally her changing into a vampire. All of that was essential for my own happiness. For the first time, everything was perfect between us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for all the support and reviews so far! I am going to be very, very busy from now on, so I can't promise another update anytime soon, but I will always try and work on fanfiction during my freetime. Please review and tell me what you think!<em>**


End file.
